


Chapter 7 - TGOTOG

by PyneTrea99



Series: The Ghost of the Oak Grove [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyneTrea99/pseuds/PyneTrea99





	Chapter 7 - TGOTOG

Chapter 7

 

“Steve…!”

Steve saw through the Spectral Villager, and saw the spectre of Nat. “Nat!” he cried, his heart tearing as he saw the little girl he’d cared for since that fateful day.

“Get my body back Steve…Get it back!” Nat cried.

Steve grabbed the iron sword from his Inventory and swung it around. “You really think you can defeat me?” The Spectral Villager laughed.

“I can try,” Steve smiled.

“So brave…pity you’ll die down here, just like she did,” the Spectre laughed cruelly.

Steve grabbed the sword, and tapped the Spectre on the arm. Weirdly, the sword rebounded off the limb, not leaving a scratch or imprint. Must be because I promised I wouldn’t hurt Nat…he thought.

“Swing it Steve!” Nat cried.

“My turn…” the Spectre unleashed dark tendrils once more and tried to strangle Steve. This time, it barely affected him. The tendrils merely went straight through him, and protruded out the other side. “How is this possible…!” the Spectre shrieked. Nat ran up behind the Spectre and kicked out. Her feet caught the Spectre in the backside, pushing her to the ground. Steve, seeing the Spectre distracted, brought the sword down over its neck. There was a sickening crack, as the blade broke bone, and the Spectre fell. Not noticed by Steve, so did Nat. The Spectre didn’t move, in reality it was dead, but you couldn’t always be so sure.

“You may have brought me down with that kick girl, but in doing so has killed you…” it said to Nat. “Kill….me….” it moaned to Steve, with a malicious expression.

Steve stepped forward with the sword, and brought it down into the Spectre’s chest. Nat let out a long, pain stricken shriek and collapsed. Yet no blood came from Nat’s spectral self, cold dark blood seeped from her body. Steve, weak at the knees at what he’d done, collapsed on the ground. Already, the Spectre had left Nat’s body, leaving it the way it was before it was fused to the Spectre.

Steve looked over at Nat, the girl huddled on the ground, clutching at her chest where her heart is. “Nat…I-I’m sorry…!” he cried, warm tears sliding down his face.

“It had to be done…” Nat gasped for breath. Steve gathered the young woman he’d grown to care for so much up in his arms. “You’ll be okay! I know you will!” he stood up. “Please don’t leave my body in here…!” she wept. Steve let the Spectre go and gathered up Nat’s body. “I’ll take you to Father, and he can heal you…” Steve said, in a panic stricken voice. The Spectral Nat followed him, as Steve flew out of the chasm.

“Hurry Steve…” Nat moaned her eyes sunken in.

There was a palace in the sky. Beacons surrounded it, shining ever presently into the Aether. Glowstone blocks sat perched precariously on top of fence posts. Steve landed in the garden square and bolted to the front doors. He kicked it open and ran inside.

“Father!” he shouted.

Notch came down from the ramparts, a little confounded. “How did you get here from down there?” he asked.

“No time to answer questions now! My daughter is dying!” he said. Notch raised an eyebrow. "Your WHAT!?" he asked, his voice cracking. “Hi…” Nat waved.

“Hello,” he replied. “Alright. Put her body on the slab over there, whilst I find a few things,” Notch wandered off to the various shelves and chests by the far wall. Nat hovered around Steve anxiously; her body was slowly deteriorating with every minute that went by. “Try to calm down a little, Nat…” Steve brushed the hair affectionately out of the corpse’s eyes. “Steve, do you not see how strange that looks from my perspective…?” she said. Notch returned, with an armful of items. “What do you need the Blaze Rod for?” Steve asked, with a raised eyebrow.

“Nothing!” Notch blushed, and threw it away.

“Sure…” Nat sighed.

Notch set to work, pouring a little tawny liquid into a cup. “What is that for?” Steve asked. “That’s for me,” he said.

Nat was getting worse. Her cheekbones were protruding from her skin, making her look like she was dead. A few Instant Health and Strength II potions later, Nat was looking healthier by a Void Particle.

“She’s very weak…” Notch said tiredly. Steve nodded, equally as tired.

“Leave her,” Notch said, dragging Steve away from the corpse. “If she’s meant to live, she’ll pull through. If not, there’s nothing I can possibly do,” he continued.

“What do we do now?” Steve stopped at the door. Notch looked over at the Spawn he’d created, with a tired expression. “For now, we wait,” he said, leaving the man behind.


End file.
